malorytowersfandomcom-20200215-history
Darrell Rivers
Darrell Rivers is the main character in the Malory Towers series. She is a character with a terrible temper, which she struggles throughout the books to control. She was twelve years old in the first form, and we see her throughout six of the Malory Towers books, as well as in the last book, Goodbye, Malory Towers. In the sequel books, she is sometimes mentioned briefly by her sister and makes two cameo appearances - one in the seventh book, and another in the twelth. 'Appearance' Darrell is described as a girl with black curly hair and clear blue eyes. However in the illustration on the modern cover of the first book, the girl, presumably her, has straight brown length, shoulder-length hair, hazel eyes and light skin. Darrell Rivers likes to look very neat at Malory Towers and always obeys the school uniform that is set, although admits to rushing down to breakfast as a second-former with only one stocking on! 'Personality ' Darrell is a fun yet fiery girl. She is hot tempered and this causes her many problems throughout all the books. She can easily get angry but she learns to control it as she goes up the school. She is a very responsible and hard-working girl. She is very popular with her form, as is her best friend, Sally Hope. When she gets into the upper school she becomes the head-girl of the fourth form, games captain in the fifth and finally, in sixth form, head girl of the school. As she gets older at Malory Towers she begins to realize her talent for writing and goes on to be a writer at She is very well known in the school and was looked up to by all the smaller children in her time as the head-girl. She is a calm and dignified head girl in the sixth book. 'Abilities' Sports Darrell is shown to be skillful at games and sports. She was a swift runner and loved lacrosse. She was the only third year student that was chosen to the play in the match-team. In her fifth year, she became the Games Captain. She is also a marvelous swimmer and graceful diver. Also skilled at Tennis. Writing In In the Fifth at Malory Towers, Darrell was trusted to write and produce the pantomime.The play was a roaring success and inspired Darrell to believe that she may have a potential career as a writer, it made her realize her talent and she has a conversation about this with Sally Hope. In Goodbye, Malory Towers, it is revealed that Darrell has begun to work as a reporter on a newspaper and has also written a children's book which is going to be published. 'Family and Friends' Mr. & Mrs. Rivers Darrell is very close with everyone in her family, and she can rely on her parents at any time. They raised her well, which is partly why she became one of the successes at Malory Towers. Darrell's mother, Mrs. Rivers, is a kindly woman who supports her daughters in everything they do, and also cares for other children - no matter if they are her daughters' friends or not. Darrell's father, Mr. Rivers, is a surgeon and also a smart and jolly man who has the same fiery temper as Darrell. He comes to the school to treat Sally in First Term, and pretty much always comes to see his daughters during half-term, along with his wife. Like Mrs. Rivers, Mr. Rivers cares a lot about his daughters and always wants what is best for them. Felicity Rivers Besides having loving parents, Darrell has a little sister named Felicity, who joins Malory Towers in Darrell's fourth form. Felicity adores Darrell, but she also has a bad habit of comparing herself to her sister as well as thinking others think unfavorably of her in comparison to her sister because Darrell is such a strong character, and such a success. As Felicity goes up the school in the later books, she gains more confidence in herself and realizes she isn't her sister and can be herself. She grows up and takes in Darrells footsteps. Sally Hope Sally Hope is Darrell's best friend. At first, she has a difficult relationship with Sally Hope, who appears to resent Darrell's happy family life. Darrell got a letter from her mother. In that letter, her mother said that Sally has a little sister. This problem became serious at half term, when Darrell's mother wants to tell Sally that Mrs. Hope couldn't come to visit her during half-term. But when Darrell told Sally about that, Sally has been especially provoking, and Darrell pushes her and sends her flying. Sally later does not appear at supper and the girls learn that she has been taken to the San. with a terrible pain in her stomach. Darrell believes herself to be responsible for this and is amazed to discover that she is too cowardly to own up to her mistake. This realization causes her to be more friendly towards the timid Mary-Lou, whose advances she has hitherto consistently rejected. Then, Darrell's father restores Sally to health and Darrell is relieved to learn that she was not the responsible party after all. The two girls become friends and Darrell learns that Sally's main problem was jealousy of her younger sister. This is resolved when Sally's mother comes to see her, leaving the new baby behind. Alicia Johns She first befriends Alicia when she started off at Malory Towers, and desperately wanted to have Alicia as her best friend, only to find out that Alicia already had a best friend. Darrell then gets into a spot of trouble and Alicia turns her back on Darrell. Darrell then realizes Alicia's hardness and lack of loyalty and decides to no longer follow Alicia around. She then befriends Sally and a beautiful friendship blooms... Although, throughout the series, Darrell and Alicia maintain a relationship as good friends 'till the very end, where they attend the same university. 'History' First Term at Malory Towers Darrell is very excited to be going to Malory Towers. When she arrives at the station, Miss Potts enlists Alicia Johns to look after her. They both watch the platform, and immediately see Gwendoline Lacey saying goodbye to her mother. Alicia is scornful and praises Darrell's mother, which pleases her. Sally Hope arrives next. Alicia amuses Darrell sufficiently on the train for Darrell to want to be her friend. However, Darell is disappointed when she realizes that Alicia already has a friend, Betty Hill. Gwendoline is pulled up for having her hair loose, so Darrel plaits it for her, but Gwendoline is ungrateful. Darrell becomes an admiring spectator of Alicia and begs her to play a trick; Alicia obliges and pretends to be deaf. When Gwendoline ducks Mary-Lou at the swimming pool, Darrell loses her temper and shakes Gwendoline roughly. then yells at Katherine when she is told off. However, she is immediately remorseful for what she has done and apologizes to Gwendoline and Katherine. Gwendoline begins to play nasty tricks on Mary-Lou, but no-one believes her when she blames Darrell and Alicia. Darrell also constantly bickers with Sally, who is adamant she has no baby sister. At half-term, Darrell shoves Sally across the room, causing her pain. Sally is admitted to the San, ill and Darrell is in consternation, thinking that she is the one who caused her illness. She writes to Mrs. Hope and Mr. Rivers comes to do an operation on Sally. As Sally gets better, she and Darrell come up with a plan to make Mary-Lou braver. Alicia scorns the plan for Darrell to pretend to drown in the pool and for Mary-Lou to throw the lifebelt, but Darrell goes through with the plan. Mary-Lou jumps into the swimming pool to save Darrell and is hailed as a hero. This makes her break friends with Gwendoline, who smashes her fountain pen and blames Darrell in retaliation. All the other girls turn their backs on Darrell, including Alicia, but Sally and Mary-Lou stick with her. Gwendoline is revealed as the culprit and Alicia re-offers the hand of friendship, but Darrell declines, deciding to stick with Mary-Lou and Sally. The Second Form at Malory Towers Third Year at Malory Towers Upper Fourth at Malory Towers In the Fifth at Malory Towers Last Term at Malory Towers Goodbye, Malory Towers Trivia * She was the youngest student when she entered Malory Towers. The second is Mary-Lou. * Darrell Rivers is very probably named after Blyton's second husband, Darrell Waters. Category:Characters Category:Malory Towers Student Category:Female Category:North Tower Category:Main Character Category:Head Girl Category:Games Captain Category:Head of Form Category:Who are the names of the girls in Malory Towers